ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Taylor
Cody Taylor (born February 12, 1990) is an American professional Boxer, wrestler and actor, mixed martial artist, He is also a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and former #1 ranked mixed martial arts (MMA) Heavyweight by Sherdog; he was ranked #1 Until he quit UFC in early 2011. He gained prominence in Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC)from 2009 to 2011, where he is a former UFC Heavyweight Champion, becoming the youngest UFC Champion at age 19, He won his UFC debut against Chuck Liddel, Then quickly followed up with a win over Cheick Kongo in his sophomore fight. He subsequently captured the UFC Heavyweight Championship from Brock Lesnar on January 2, 2010, he then defeated Frank Mir to become the Undisputed Champion. In December 2010 it was confirmed by Dana White that Cody Taylor would defend his title against Cain Velasquez, Who had been accused of Ducking Cody When he was scheduled to fight for the title originally, on January 1, 2011 It was announced that the fight would take place in Las Vegas but only a week Later it was announced The match was cancelled, Two Days after the announcement it was confirmed that Taylor had quit The Promotion. Taylor began his wrestling career in Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment during his UFC tenure in 2011, He recieved Training under his adopted Father Angel Guttierez and Guttierez's Long time tag team parter Armando Vialpondo. Taylor Applied for and was Granted a Professional Boxing License in September 2012, after Months of talking about entering into a boxing career if and when he retires from Wrestling. 'Early life' Taylor was born to Puerto Rican Parents and was Abandoned by them at a Young age he grew up in a rough Gang riddled area East Los Angeles, California neighborhood with His Grandmother, During his youth Cody was in and out of Trouble with the police. After the death of his grandmother Taylor's future looked bleak until he was adopted by MMA and Wrestling Legend Ángel Gutierrez and his wife who would try help him turn his life around, with Ángel training him in the discipline of Kick Boxing despite all the help from the Gutierrez's Taylor still ended up spending time in Juvenile Halls at the age of sixteen for assault and robbery. 'Mixed martial arts career' 'Ultimate Fighting Championship (2008-2012)' Taylor made his UFC Debut at UFC 82 against Chuck Liddell as a replacemet for a fighter who had to pull out due to injury, Leading up to the fight Liddell continue to disrespect Taylor but this ultimately lead to Taylor securing the win with a first round K.O Punch and also got Taylor a UFC Deal. At UFC 87 Taylor made his first appearance as an Official UFC Fighter defeating Cheick Kongo Via Submission in the first round, after this Win Taylor was becoming known as One For The Future but many critces believed it was to Early to Dub Taylor anything due to him only having two fights, Taylor was Originally scheduled to face Junior Dos Santos at UFC 91 but Dos Santos was pulled from the card due to Injury and replaced by Andrei Arlovski, Taylor defeated Arlovski in the first round of after the referee stopped the fight due to Arlovski being unable to defend himself from Taylor's on slaughter of Punches, After this Taylor was regarded as one of the UFC's best Finishers never having a fight go out of the first round. at UFC 100 Taylor faced off against Randy Couture in a Number one contender fight dubbed by UFC "The Past Versus the Future", Many Believed this would be Cody's toughest Test and expected him to lose to the much more experience Couture, But Cody Won the fight Via K.O in the second Round with a brutal Headkick, this was the first time Taylor had not finished a Fight in the first round. Taylor Faced off against The Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar at UFC 108 in a fight dubbed "Beauty and the Beast", In the weeks leading up to the fight Lesnar repeatedly told the world he would end Taylor's UFC Career and the pair got into a fist fight at the Press conference, Cody Won the fight Via Submission in the second round to become the New Heavyweight Champion making him the youngest UFC Champion of all time at age 19 after the fight Taylor got in Lesnar Face and made repeated remarks about his wife. Taylor's first Heavyweight Title Defence was at UFC 111 against Frank Mir, Many Consider this the match that made Cody the greatest Heavyweight of all time after he dominated Mir for the entire first round before dropping him with a heavy right hook that knocked him clean out, after the fight Cody called out Cain Velaquez as Cain was accused of Ducking Taylor by many UFC Fans. At UFC 118 Taylor was set to Face Cain Velasquez in a match Dubbed "Thunder and Lighting" but Velasquez pulled out and was replaced with Randy Couture the fight was dubbed by everyone including Dana White himself "Skill Versus Will" Cody Taylor unbelievable Skill against Couture's will to survive, the match was a simple ddisplay of dominance by Cody Taylor who continued to dominate Couture for Three Rounds but Couture continued to get back up before being caught in a kneebar forcing him to tapout, after the fight Taylor said he wanted Velasquez and that Cain should be running and hiding. at UFC 121 Many Expected to finally see the showdown between Velasquez and Taylor but this proved not to be the case as It was announced Brock Lesnar would have a rematch against Taylor for the Heavyweight Title, Taylor continued his dominance with a third round Knockout on Brock Lesnar, the fans booed throughout the entire match and many shouted "Taylor Vs Velasquez" but after the Match Dana White came out and announced The fight was scheduled for UFC 124, a Few Weeks Later it was Announced by Dana White that the fight was cancelled no explanation was given, Two Days after the announcement Taylor left the Company. After Taylor's departure there were talks of him signing with another MMA Promotion, but despite all the Talk Taylor did not sign anywhere else and it had seemed like he had left the MMA Business behind all together. Throughout late 2011 there was rumours of Taylor returning to the UFC to take on Junior Dos Santos who was now holding the Heavyweight Title, but once again the rumours turned out to be false. Taylor made his return to the UFC at UFC 141 after the Main Event bout between Lesnar and Overeem, where Taylor announced he would be Overeem's Next opponent. At UFC 146 Taylor fought his first fight in over a year against Overeem, in a very back and forth battle until the Third round when Taylor got Overeem in his Signature Kumura Lock submission forcing Overeem to Tap Out. The Fight with Overeem was a number one contender fight for the Heavyweight title, But Taylor had only signed a one fight deal with the UFC, Dana white stated he was in contract talks with Cody to make sure the fight with Dos Santos would happen but after weeks of contract Talks, White confirmed that they couldn't not come to terms on the deal, many online reports stated Taylor wanted 5 Million dollars for a one fight deal but these reports have not been confirmed by either party. In August 2012 Dana White stated in an Interview that he believed a superfight between Light Heavyweight Champion Jon Jones and Cody Taylor could happen, since Cody was now in the Light Heavyweight division weight limit, Jones said he would fight Taylor if the deal happened, but Taylor stated he didn't have any plans to return to the UFC unless It was worth his time financially, In Mid-September 2012 Taylor displayed Interest in the fight by tweeting he would Face Jones after Jones rejected a fight with Chael Sonnen for UFC 151, but Dana White had already cancelled the Card after that Taylor confirmed that he would not be returning to the UFC anytime soon. 'Professional Wrestling Career (2011- Present)' 'Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment (2011-2012)' 'Undefeated Streak' On the April 11th Edition of Monday Night Impact, Cody Taylor made his XWE Debut as Special Guest Enforcer in The Main Event of Chase Owens Verus Matt Hart. Taylor generated more Attention than the match itself, As Fans chanted for the Current UFC Champion, Taylor Brutally attacked Matt Hart after the match. The following Week It was announced Cody Taylor had signed a joint Contract with XWE and UFC, There was a lot of Media attention came upon the contract signing, due to Cody's high profile due to his tenure in UFC. Cody Taylor made his in ring debut at War Games 2011, Defeating Matt Hart in an Ultimate Submission match, The match itself was third on the card but generated the most attention due to Cody, The following night on Impact Cody Cut a Promo about how he was going to be the new megastar of this company, only to be interupted by Luis Vialpando, Both men got in a back and forth verbal confrontation. Later on in the night Cody Taylor defeated Luis Vialpando within Seconds Via Knockout. ((Updates Coming Soon As I Find Info)) 'World Elite Wrestling' 'Début and StarrDome' On JANUARY 30 addition of BURNOUT, Cody picked up his victory in his debut match against Evan Epic, Following His Successful Start to his career. He soon followed up by winning the Global Championship in StarrDome on the 4th of February addition defeating Jayce Hayden in a Last Man Standing Match. 'Teaming With Brian James and Mid Card Status' Taylor and James got off to a Rough Start when they formed there Tag Team the Pinnacle Losing there first match as a Tag to The Era of Relevance, On the following Edition of Burnout they picked up there first Victory as a Tag Team Over the Uso's with Cody getting the Pin, Cody returned to Singles competition the following Week against Batistia with a Win, he would then go on a small winning streak until he and James once again teamed up against Orton and Blade in witch they lost after James accidentally kicked Taylor in the face, Tension began to grow for Cody against his Partner until he picked up the Victory the following week over Alistar Bane this would be Cody's last match before entering the Retribution Rumble where he entered Number 27 and Won lastly by eliminating Roy Speede. 'Road To Legacy and Title Scene' The week after Retribution Rumble Cody picked up the victory over Jaxson Baxter via submission, the following week Cody return to action alongside his tag team Partner Brian James in a winning effort over the WEW Tag Team Champions Angelica Monroe and Randy Orton but Cody turned on his partner Brian after the match cementing his Heel Turn later that night he came out and confronted his Legacy Opponent Chance Rugani which lead to a brawl with Cody getting Rugani in his blackout Ankle Lock, on the following Edition of Animosity Cody forced Alistair Bane to tap out to the Kumrui Lock this would lead to Cody interfering in The Main Event and cost his Legacy Opponent his match with his former Partner Brian James, The next Week The Pinnacle reunited for One night only to beat Rugani and Sophie via Cody's Ankle lock to Sophie, After the Match Cody gave a Worked Shoot about the Company leading up to Legacy. 'Legacy and Departure' Taylor lost to Chance Rugani at Legacy after a hard fought match that had fans calling for a rematch, On the Adrenaline Supershow Taylor defeated Purgatory which was supposed to lead him back into a feud with Rugani but Before anything took place Taylor Quit WEW to return to the UFC. 'Total impact Wrestling' 'Debut,Double Champion,Departure' Taylor made his TIW debut on Inaugural Monday Night Impact Show on the 20th of February 2012, In the Open Over the top rope battle royal to crown the first TIW World Heavyweight Championship Taylor lasted to the final two, before being eliminated by James Shark, Via Help from Sean Mendez. The Following edition of Impact, Taylor teamed with Rival James Shark against the New Age LAX in a winning effort, though the two did manage to co-exist, they both got into a game of one upmanship. Many expected Taylor to become number one contender for James Shark's title but his Partner Storming Raven was chosen before him, Though Cody did enter the US Qualifier match against Twin K and won, progressing into the High Haven match at XWE One Night Stand, he was still disappointed, not to be getting what he felt was high rightful shot at the World Title. The weeks leading up to XWE One Night Stand, Cody began calling Shark out demanding a title shot, but it was after Shark's bitter break up with Serai Leone, when Cody got added to the Trail of Tears match, after an Emotional Serai Leone was determind to make sure Shark didnot leave with the title, but things didn't go to Plan for Serai as Shark and Cody soon bonded and became friends, leaving Storming Raven and the Wrestling world wondering what would happen at one night stand. At one Night Stand, Cody done the unthinkable when he first Defeated Sean Mendez and SM Raye in the High Haven match up to become the United States Champion and later on in the night Defeated James Shark and Storming Raven, to become the New TIW World Heavyweight Championship Rumors began spreading that This lead to friction in the locker room as Cody's ego trip had made him believe he was bigger than the promotion itself and demanded more Money from TIW or he would go somewhere else, Taylor did not appear on the following week Impact and TIW Confirmed he was granted a couple of weeks off to recover from One Night Stand. During his time off he appeared on IWF(A Rival Promotion)Television with his TIW Gold, this lead to TIW Taking legal action against Taylor and IWF, Taylor was released from his contract but not stripped of his titles. 'Return,Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion' On Boxing Day 2012, Taylor returned to TIW and brought back the TIW World And United States Championships, It was confirmed he would pull Double duty at the upcoming PPV Battlefield, Taking on The Brotherhood for the TIW Tag Team Championships solo and defending his World Title against AJ Spears, at Battlefield Taylor not only successfully defeated the Brotherhood to win the Tag Team titles and became the first Ever Triple Crown Winner and Grand Slam Champion, but he defeated AJ Spears retaining his World Title in the progress. 'Undisputed King Of Wrestling' In the next Couple of Weeks Taylor found himself involved with LAX's battle against The Dark Knights, Taylor was confirmed to be facing Stefan Raab, In a 6 Man tag Team match, Winner Takes all, On the line was Taylor's Career and All his TIW titles, for Raab his 6 World titles. Before Seek and Destroy it was confirmed Taylor's contract was expiring on Midnight after the event, It was announced the Next Day Taylor was to become the first inductee into the TIW Hall Of Fame. At Seek And Destroy, a Visibly emotional Cody Taylor defeated Stefan Raab to become the Undisputed Champion, Taylor who already was The Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion during his time in ASWF, was later dubbed the Undisputed King Of Wrestling by Long time commentator Bo Baker, Baker who had been a critic of Taylor's for most of his career, had been won over by the performance and stated, Taylor was the best he had ever seen in all his years in the industry. Taylor left TIW that night, and shortly after the company closed it's doors. 'AllStar Wrestling Federation' On July 19, 2012 It was confirmed by ASWF in a Press Conference held that Cody Taylor had signed with the Company, The Move itself came as a shock after Cody announced he would be returning to the UFC after leaving WEW. 'Debut And Injury' On July 28 Edition of Anarchy Cody made his debut against His Team Swag Team Mate James Shark in the Main event, The match ended in a Draw after a double knockout after the Match Dan Alexander who had just advanced in the ASWF Title Tournament came down to the ring and placed Cody in an Armbar Ultiminatly breaking his arm, the following Day on Twitter Cody announced he had retired from Wrestling though Days Later he had hinted at a return against whoever wins the global Championship. 'Return And Feud With Jackson Ford' Taylor Returned on August 4 Edition of Anarchy when he and his Bodyguards came out after the Ladder Match where Jackson Ford won the Global Championship and proceeded to Attack Ford. Taylor was banned from the Following Edition of Anarchy after his Attack on Ford But was allowed back into the Arena By Owner Tyson Michaels, This Lead to Taylor stalking Ford's Fiancee getting inside his opponents Head, On The Next Edition of Anarchy Cody Teamed up with Team Swag Partner James Shark To Beat Juan Ramirez and Jaime Aljendro, This would be the final match before Cody would Face off against Ford at Dangerous Intentions, At Dangerous Intentions Cody Destroyed Jackson Ford Within 10 Minuets to Become the New Global Champion, After winning the title Cody was Sent to TASW to wrestle their World Heavyweight Champion in a Unification Match, Cody beat him to become the TASW World Champion. 'Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion, then Departure' In September 2012 it was confirmed Taylor would return to ASWF to face off against Multi World Champion Brendan Maddox in a Unification Match, On November 4 Taylor and Maddox face off in a hard fought battle at ASWF 1, Taylor eventually came out on top but was left seriously injured after the match. Even though Taylor was crowned the Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion, he soon left ASWF behind after his injury and was sidelined for months after it. 'Insurgency Wrestling Federation' 'Debut, Tag Champion and Departure' In March 2013 Cody Taylor made his IWF debut, Defeating and retiring Tyson Darden on an Episode of Battlegrounds, the following week he was added into the Briefcase Ladder match at Spring fling after fans petitioned for him to be involved, at Spring Fling Taylor lost after suspicious circumstances, Forced the ladder to break whilst Cody was close to unhooking the briefcase. The following Week Taylor took on his Team Swag partner James Shark, with Sean Libby as Special Guest referee, after a hard fought battle between the two of them, they both quit and made the match a draw, to anger IWF management, Taylor continued to annoy IWF Management with his antics, That he and Shark Were put in a match against Tag Champions Upper Limits, the following week, Team Swag defeated Upper limits easily to become the new IWF Tag Team Champion. But that wasn't enough, Cody continued to take shots at High Impact champion Robbie Hart, Whilst waiting for Robbie to accept his Challenge, Taylor defeated old enemy Steel Angel in dominating Fashion, after the match Hart came out and accepted the challenge. Taylor and Hart squared off against Each other at Bloody Sunday in Paris France, For the High Impact title, Despite losing to Hart, the match is widely considered one of the greatest matches in wrestling history, After the Match Cody hit Robbie's girlfriend Loca Rosci with a steel Chair, this lead to IWF firing the Star. Taylor returned at Isolation less than 24 Hours after he defeated Alistar Overeem In his UFC return, once again battling Robbie Hart in the Isolation dome once again for the High Impact title. It was another hard fought close battle between the two, but it was Clear Taylor didn't have much left in the tank after his fight the night before, Robbie managed to steal a sneaky Pinfall victory, to secure the win, this was the last time Taylor appeared on IWF Television. Taylor was out for a while recovering from the brutal battle inside the Isolation Dome, he was set to return to IWF a week later but IWF had no idea where he was going to fit in, now that Shark had left IWF, Taylor eventually quit after a blow up with Management, where Taylor ended up walking out. 'Return, High Impact Champion and Depature' On September 3, 2012 it was Confirmed that Cody Taylor would be returning to IWF, Taylor made his first appearance the following week on Battle Grounds being told he would be competiting in the Double Cage of Horrors match at Fallout, for the next Couple of Weeks he only appeared in Segments until the 22 September 2012 Episode of Battle Grounds where he beat Hostyle Jones in a Hawks Nest match to win the High Impact Title, Taylor left the company the following day and vowed never to return. '2014 Return' On February 5th 2014, Cody Taylor returned to IWF at their Ascension PPV. Cody cut a Shoot promo on the current Stay of IWF since it's change in ownership. Ultimately leading to Cody being chased away by IWF Security. Taylor is rumored to have signed a One Year Contract with IWF and is scheduled to Face Alexander Remington in his return. But on The 10th of February it was confirmed by IWF and Taylor Promotion's Cody had been pulled from the show and the Company due to a pending Lawsuit between Taylor Promotions and IWF, due to the fact Taylor is signed exclusively to Taylor Promotions. Taylor was expected to Return to IWF, but Taylor decided to Call time on his IWF Career, Citing a loss of Interest in the Company, Taylor felt the Company was on a downward spiral and had no interest in damaging his brand, By staying with the Company. 'PRIDE Pro Wrestling' in August 2014 Cody Taylor founded Pride Pro Wrestling with fellow IWF Legend Jason Halich, Both men have have a world of Wrestling knowledge behind them and during their active careers wrestled in some of the biggest matches in history. Both men may be polar opposites but both have a common goal in taking Pride Pro Wrestling to the very top. The Pride Pro Wrestling vision is to take Wrestling back to its heyday of Exciting and memorable action that will forever be etched into this sports Magical book of Immortality. On September 16th Pride hosted its very first Ignition show in which Cody made his presence and his vision felt by announcing the signing of James Shark who was the hottest free agent in the sport. on the September 30th edition of Ignition Cody Taylor's long time rival made an appearance the two finally came face to face for the first time in over a year only for Maddox to attack Taylor after a verbal back and forth. It wasn't going to be the last encounter between them both as on the following Edition of Ignition Cody returned the favor by Attacking Maddox, the stage was now set and on the next Ignition Cody Taylor announced his return to Wrestling and Cody challenged Maddox to a match at Prides first Pay Per View Ground Zero I. At Ground Zero Cody Taylor defeated Maddox in dominating fashion but the glory was short lived when he returned to Ignition on December 9th only to be removed from power alongside Jason Halich by the board, both men got into a brawl blaming each other for decision. Cody went MIA from Pride and Social Media before returning on December 31st at Fury to be revealed as the new owner of XFF and the leader of the Fury Invasion. Cody made his return to Ignition on January 6th when he offered the roster the opportunity to leave the inexperienced Phillip Ripley and join him in Fury, ultimately dividing the company. The war between Fury and Ignition, Cody and Jason began to heat up on the Fury 14 show, which Seen Alexander Remington sign with the company as an adviser, the rosters brawled and a challenge was laid out between both owners. Cody Taylor and Jason Halich faced off at Seek and Destroy I, with Cody Taylor coming out the victory but the decision was soon over ruled by Alana Turner and declared a No Contest. 'Boxing career' Taylor Applied for and was Granted a Professional Boxing License in September 2012, after Months of talking about entering into a boxing career if and when he retires from Wrestling. Taylor has been in talks with many Boxing Promoters since getting his License but Ultimately signed with Golden Boy's Promotions, Many have spoke about him facing Vitali Klitschko, Klitschko himself has stated he would take the fight, stating Taylor is one of the biggest name's in sports and a very talented Puncher, Nothing has yet been signed or talked about at this point. 'Taylor vs. Klitschko:Game Changer' On 11 December 2012, It was confirmed by Oscar De La Hoya that Cody Taylor would face Vitali Klitschko for the WBC Heavyweight Championship, In Madison Square Garden on May 25, 2013. The Fight is surrounded by a lot of hype, especially since Taylor Could become the first American Heavyweight Champion in Eight Years, The Last Being Shannon Briggs. On May 25, 2013 in the Madison Square Garden's arena, Cody Taylor knocked out Vitali Klitschko in the fourth minuet of round number six, after dominating the Larger Klitschko the entire fight, to become the First American Champion in Eight Years. 'Klitschko Vs Taylor: Born To Collide' On October 8th 2013, It was confirmed by Oscar De La Hoya that both Cody Taylor and Wladimir Klitschko had signed the contract to face off in a title Unification match that will see The WBC WBA (Super), IBF, WBO, IBO & The Ring Heavyweight titles all up for grabs. The fight was set in motion after Taylor knocked out Wladimir's brother Vitali back in May 2013 to win the WBC Heavyweight title, every boxing fan had been calling for the two to square off so Boxing could finally see a Undisputed Heavyweight Champion once again. On December 14th 2013 Cody Taylor Defeated Wladimir in a 12th Round knockout to become the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion. 'Taylor Vs Pulev: Undefeated' On February 10th 2014, It was confirmed by Ashlee Zucco C.E.O Of Taylor Promotions that Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Cody Taylor would Face off Against the undefeated Kubrat Pulev With Pulev's IBF International Heavyweight Title on the line alongside Taylor's WBC, WBA , IBF, WBO, IBO & The Ring Heavyweight titles. The fight generated a lot of Hype, Due to Taylor's continues trash talking towards Kubrat. Both men got into a fist fight at the Press Conference after Taylor made remarks about Kubrats family. On April 12th Cody Taylor kncoked out Kubrat Pulev in the second round, of what was a One sided fight, Kubrat was unable to land a single Punch on Taylor, As Taylor taunted Kubrat, many believe Cody could have knocked out Pulev in the first round, but was toying with Kubrat. 'Personal life' Taylor grew up on the streets of Los Angeles, he spent time in Juvenile Halls at the age of sixteen for assault and robbery. In January 2009, Taylor was arrested when he was pulled over by the police they found high amounts of Marijuana. The charges were later dropped. On May 25, 2012 Cody was charged with assault, he was expected to be handed a Nine Month sentence but was given a years Probation. Taylor has one daughter, Mya who was born on August 10, 2008, with his ex-wife, Paige Ryan. He divorced Paige in 2010 during his UFC Heavyweight Championship Reign. In August 2012 Taylor married Longtime Girlfriend Rochelle Cruz, who gave birth to his Son Cody Jr Just Weeks Later, the Pair split in Late September on the day of their son's birth, In January 2013, the Divorce between Cruz and Taylor was finalized. between May and June 2013 Taylor was been dating former XWA Diva and Former Divas Champion Taryn Robinson, but they broke up after Taylor was caught by TMZ coming out of a nightclub with former girlfriend Latoya Banks. At some point in 2013 Cody Taylor and Alison Williams began dating, the two confirmed on the 7th of October they were dating, but no details of the relationship were giving by the two.In January 2014 Williams and Taylor split. 'Professional Boxing record' 'Mixed martial arts record' 'Wrestling Information' *'Finishing Moves' **''The Verdict'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) **''The Taylor Lock(Ankle Lock) **The Taylor Treatment'' (Kimura Lock) **''Total Blackout'' (Anaconda Vise) *'Signature Moves' **Cali Swag(Belly to back Suplex) **Blacked The fuck out(Big Boot) **Snake Bite(Double underhook suplex) **Snake Press(Military Press Slam) **Tap Or Black(Rear Naked Choke) **Blackout choke(Triangle choke) **Axe Murder(Triple Powerbomb) **Vyper Slam(Two-handed chokeslam) **Black Hawk Down(Shooting Star Press) *'Managers' **Paige Ryan (TIW & UFC) **Kelly Taylor (WEW) **Ashlee Zucco(ASWF) *'Nicknames' **Axe Murderer **Blackout King **Submission King **Next Big Thing **The Prince **'Money' *'Entrance Music' **Hollywood - Denace (WEW)(January 2012 - April 2012) **Invincible - Machine Gun Kelly (WEW,TIW,IWF)(April 2012 - July 2012) **Warning Shot - MGK and Cassie (ASWF)(July 2012 - May 2013) **'Started From The Bottom - Drake (ASWF) (May 2013 – Present)' Championships and Accomplishments Ultimate Fighting Championship *UFC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Submission of the Night (3 times) *Knockout of the Night (2 times) *Fight of the Night (2 times) *Fight of the Year (2010) *Submission of the Year (2010) Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment *XWE Champion (1 time) *'XWE World Heavyweight Champion (Current)' *XWE Tag Team Champion (W/Kayleigh Murphy) World Elite Wrestling *WEW Retribution Rumble Winner(1 time, First) * Starrdome Global Champion Insurgency Wrestling Federation *IWF Tag Team Champion(1 time W/James Shark) *High Impact Champion(1 time) AllStar Wrestling Federation *ASWF Global Champion(Final) *TASW World Heavyweight Champion(Final) *ASWF World Heavyweight Champion(Final) *Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion(Final) Total impact Wrestling *TIW World Champion(Final) *TIW United States Champion (Final) *TIW Champion (Final) *Undisputed Champion (Final) *TIW Tag Team Champion (Final Solo) *'TIW Triple Crown Champion (First and Only)' *'TIW Grand Slam Champion (First and Only)' *'TIW Hall Of Fame Class of 2013' Boxing Titles *'WBC Heavyweight Champion (Current)' *'WBA Heavyweight Champion (Current)' *'IBF Heavyweight Champion (Current)' *'WBO Heavyweight Champion (Current)' *'IBO Heavyweight Champion (Current)' *'The Ring Heavyweight Champion (Current)' *'Undisputed World Heavyweight Boxing Champion (Current)' 'External links' **Cody Taylor's Twitter **CodyTaylor.Net Category:Wrestlers Category:Triple Crown Winner Category:Grand Slam Winner Category:Hall Of Famer